The Most Beautiful Star
by Caroline A S
Summary: Hinata yang sedang bersedih akan kematian ayahnya, dihibur oleh Naruto dengan bintang yang paling terang cahayanya. Bagaimana caranya? Dan darimana Naruto terinspirasi cara itu?


Konichiwa minna! ini adalah fic saya. dulu saya sudah pernah mem-publish fic ini, tapi karena harus diperbaiki, saya hapus, setelah saya perbaiki saya mem-publish lagi. Saya minta maaf karena saya menulis menggunakan HP saya tidak bisa menggunakan italic / bold / underline. Sebelumnya saya juga berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah memberi saya kritikan, jika kalian ingin meng-kritik silahkan! Itu sangat membantu bagi saya! Baiklah, Selamat membaca!

Title: The Most Beautiful Star (Bintang Terindah)

Rated: Whatever... But not M

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo (Mungkin), dsb

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Hinata sedang menangisi kepergian ayahnya tercinta untuk selama-lamanya... "Hiks... Tou-chan... Hiks... Mengapa Tou-chan meninggalkanku?" Kata Hinata didepan makam ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan!" Kata seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru safir. Mereka hanya berdua didepan makam ayah Hinata, karena yang lainnya sudah pulang, sekarang langit sudah berwarna orange

"Na-Naruto-kun, Aku sangat sedih" Kata Hinata sambil bersenden ke bahu Naruto. Naruto mengelus rambut indigo Hinata

"Aku mengerti kesedihanmu, satu-satunya keluarga di hidupmu meninggalkanmu, aku pernah merasakannya!" Kata Naruto

"Hiks... Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata

"Sudah jangan menangis, besok pukul 04.30 pagi datanglah ke akademi!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir, Hinata melepaskan sendenannya, ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto sekarang

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata "Besok kau akan tau!"

~Keesokan harinya pukul 04.30 di akademi, Lebih tepatnya di atap akademi!

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Kau jangan bersedih atas kematian ayahmu, kita nikmati saja pemandangan pagi hari disini, sangat indah bukan?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Benar, Tetapi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kesedihanku, kau pasti sudah pernah merasakan rasanya kehilangan orang tercinta, saat Yondaime Hokage meninggal, saat itu kau baru 10 tahun. Aku masih mengingat kesedihanmu sewaktu itu." Kata Hinata lesu

"Benar, Saat tou-chan meninggal 7 tahun lalu aku sangat sedih, tetapi sekarang aku sudah bangkit, Kau juga harus bangkit kembali, Hinata-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir ala Naruto

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali sepertimu!" kata Hinata

"Kau pasti bisa! lihat bintang itu! Bukankah cahayanya sangat terang?!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk 1 bintang yang paling terang

"Benar, Lalu?" Kata Hinata

"Itu sebenarnya bukan bintang, itu sebuah planet namanya venus. Tou-chanmu akan melihatmu dari sana, dia akan terus mengawasimu. Jika sudah tiba saatnya kau akan menyusulnya kesana." Kata Naruto

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Jangan bersedih lagi Hinata-chan, Tou-chanmu selalu mengawasimu dari sana!" kata Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-kun, kau sudah membuatku bangkit kembali!" kata Hinata sambil 'tersenyum'

"Itulah guna teman." jawab Naruto sambil nyengir

Setelah itu mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing!

~dirumah Naruto, Naruto melihat dari jendelanya bintang yang tadi ditunjuknya, cahayanya sudah tidak seterang tadi

"Tou-chan" Kata Naruto lirih

-FLASHBACK-

Pada pukul 04.30 diatas atap rumah Naruto...

"Tou-chan, hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kaa-chan. Mengapa kaa-chan meninggalkan kita?" Tanya seorang anak sekitar 5 tahunan dengan sedih

"Kaa-chan tidak meninggalkan kita, Naruto-chan!" Kata seseorang lelaki dewasa yang mirip dengan anak yang dipanggil 'Naruto' orang itu memakai jubah dengan tulisan 'Yondaime Hokage' dan motif kobaran api pada bagian bawahnya

"Apa maksud tou-chan?"

Yondaime / Minato menunjuk satu bintang yang cahayanya sangat terang!

"Lihat, bintang itu bercahaya sangat terang bukan?!" Kata Minato

"Benar, Lalu?" Kata Naruto

"Itu sebenarnya bukan bintang, itu adalah sebuah planet bernama 'venus', Kaa-chan selalu mengawasi kita dari sana, maka Naruto jangan sedih, nanti kaa-chan bisa ikut sedih disana. Kelak jika sudah saatnya Naruto-chan dan tou-chan juga akan pergi kesana menyusul kaa-chan!" Kata Minato

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Kata sang Yondaime Hokage sambil mengusap rambut kuning jabrik putra tunggalnya itu.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Tou-chan, aku merindukanmu, apa kau dan kaa-chan sedang mengawasiku dari planet itu?" Kata Naruto, Naruto duduk didekat jendela sambil memandangi bintang yang cahayanya semakin memudar itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari dari belakang Naruto tampak 2 sosok bayangan

"Cerita apa yang kau karang, Minato?" Kata bayangan wanita berambut merah bermata violet dengan nada marah

"Eh, Kushina-chan, Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya saat itu! Tapi bukankah aku benar, kita selalu mengawasinya?" kata bayangan yang tadi dipanggil 'Minato'

"Benar" kata Kushina

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu dan mengawasimu Naruto-chan!" Kata Kushina lagi Naruto menoleh kebelakang seperti mendengar ucapan Kushina, namun tidak ada siapapun. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi, 2 bayangan itupun mulai memudar, sebelum memudar Minato dan Kushina berkata "Kau adalah bintang terindah kami Naruto!"

Naruto yang saat itu sedang berjalan langsung mencari asal 'suara' itu, Naruto amat sangat yakin dia mendengar suara itu

"Aku menyayangimu tou-chan, kaa-chan." Kata Naruto, Naruto lalu pergi keluar rumah dan 2 bayangan itu terus mengawasi Naruto, 'bintang terindah' mereka!

*The End*

Fic ini saya buat karena saya pingin banget lihat bintang timur (venus), yang biasanya ada di pagi hari dan cahayanya paling terang. Maaf kalau fic ini jelek! REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
